Cicho krzyczę wybierz mnie!
by Vincee
Summary: Urodziny Murasakibary z minuty na minutę stają się coraz bardziej niebezpieczne dla otoczenia. Aka x Mura x Muro, pisane sama dla siebie *4ever alone*


Murasakibara zmroził wzrokiem telefon, który bezczelnie promieniował ciepłym, mglistym światłem. Chwycił go z zamiarem wyłączenia, rzucenia o ścianę czy cokolwiek mógłby zrobić, jednak pewna rzecz przykuła jego uwagę.

_9 października 00:00_

_Aka-chin~_

_Wszystkiego najlepszego, Atsushi. Dziękuję że się urodziłeś. Pozwól że postawię Ci jakieś smaczne ciasto._

_9 października 00:00_

_Muro-chin~_

_Wszystkiego najlepszego, Atsushi. Dziękuję że się urodziłeś, tak? Przyniosę Ci później jakieś dobre ciacho._

Chłopak przeczesał palcami przydługie kosmki włosów, z roztargnieniem odkładając telefon na szafkę nocną. Szczerze powiedziawszy, prawie zapomniał że ma urodziny. Jasne, uwielbiał je, były jedynym dniem w roku w którym mógł bezkarnie, no właściwie to prawie bezkarnie, objadać się słodyczami na środku boiska i nie musiał nadwyrężać funduszy na przekąski, choć i tak najczęściej właśnie to robił. Normalnie potrafił tygodniami rozmyślać, jakie też pyszności zaserwuje mu liczna rodzinka, tym razem jednak tak nie było. W końcu od kilku dni coś zupełnie innego zaprzątało jego umysł. Chłopak westchnął i zakopał się w pościeli, chcąc szybko zasnąć.

- Braciszkuuuuuu! - piskliwy głosik wybudził go z głębokiego snu.

- ...siostra. - Murasakibara oparł się o ścianę, przecierając powieki. - Przez Ciebie nie dowiem się czy złapałem ten karmelek...

- Złapałeś! - wrzasnęła dziewczyna, wyciągając w jego kierunku kolorową torbę.

- Uwoh! Ale super~ Dzięki siostra!

- Nie ma sprawy, wszystkiego najlepszego! - Dziewczyna objęła chłopaka za szyję, niebezpiecznie napierając sporym biustem na nagą klatkę piersiową. Murasakibara odepchnął ją delikatnie, nabierając powietrza.

- A to masz od taty, musiał już wyjść ale kazał mi to przekazać. - Dużych rozmiarów paczka wylądowała na jego kolanach, a zawartość zagrzechotała, obijając się o ścianki pudełka. Wypełniona była masą lizaków udekorowanych uśmiechniętymi buźkami. Atsushi wstał z łóżka, przygotowując się na nieźle zapowiadający się dzień.

Gdy wychodził do szkoły zauważył dwie nowe wiadomości na telefonie.

_9 października 07:16_

_Aka-chin~_

_Atsushi, nie jedz zbyt dużo karmelków od rana, brzuch Cię rozboli. Zostaw sobie trochę na potem. Spotkajmy się o trzeciej pod twoim domem._

_9 października 07:20_

_Muro-chin~_

_Gdy będziesz schodził ze schodów wyjmij lizaka z ust, jeśli upadniesz może stać się prawdziwa tragedia. Dziś o trzeciej wpadnę do Ciebie, pamiętaj_（＾ｖ＾）

Zimny dreszcz przeszedł wzdłuż kręgosłupa Murasakibary. No, to że Aka-chin wie wszystko to oczywiste, ale Muro-chin? To robiło się nieco niepokojące, szczególnie jeśli wziąć pod uwagę również wydarzenia z poprzednich dni...

W szkole Muro-chin zdawał się unikać rozmowy z Murasakibarą. Od czasu do czasu uśmiechał się tajemniczo albo puszczał mu perskie oczko, ale jedynym co mu powiedział było „Mój prezent dam Ci później."

Atsushi szedł do domu samotnie, targając ze sobą trzy ciężkie siatki pełne słodkości, jednak nie promieniał radością. Zastanawiał się o co chodziło z tymi wiadomościami i ogółem, z tym całym „Atsushi, staniemy się jednym za cztery dni" czy „Atsushi, za cztery dni dam Ci posmakować najlepszego lizaka na świecie." Muro-chin i Aka-chin naprawdę byli trudni w obsłudze, ale nie sądził że aż tak! Telefon w jego kieszeni ponownie tego dnia zawibrował.

_9 października 14:30_

_Aka-chin~_

_Atsushi, pamiętaj że spotykamy się za pół godziny. Ty i ja. Sami :3_

_9 października 14:30_

_Muro-chin_

_Atsushi, pamiętaj że spotykamy się za pół godziny. Sami, w końcu muszę dać Ci mój prezent :3_

- Jebać to. - Atsushi wyłączył telefon, wciskając go na dno plecaka. Przyśpieszył kroku, czując nagle napływającą energię. Wrócić do domu, schować się pod kołdrą, zjeść wszystkie cukierki a potem odbyć długą, odprężającą...

- Przechadzkę?

- He? - Aka-chin uśmiechnął się pogodnie, odbierając od Murasakibary jedną z siatek.

- Pytałem czy nie masz ochoty na małą przechadzkę. Przepraszam, ale jestem trochę wcześniej. Nie mogłem doczekać się tego spotkania.

Aka-chin zachowywał się jakoś dziwnie.

Poszli do kawiarni, gdzie zafundował Murasakibarze najdroższe i najładniejsze ciasto, pełne bitej śmietany. Prawdopodobnie właśnie dlatego je wybrał, nie dało się nie ubrudzić. Co jakiś czas ścierał mu ją z policzków lub kącików ust i...w gruncie rzeczy było to całkiem miłe. Rozmawiali nieco o wczesnych czasach gimnazjum, trochę o tym jak powodzi im się teraz, o sporcie, o codzienności...

- Atsushi, powiedz mi, która właściwie jest godzina? - Aka-chin nadział kawałek ciacha na widelczyk, podczas gdy on wyciągnął z torby telefon. Gdy go włączył mignęła mu godzina i...dwadzieścia nieodebranych wiadomości. Ostatnia była jakaś dziwna, „Zabiję czerwonego wrzoda"...?

- Czwarta...oj, Muro-chin będzie zły...- zaczął, chcąc podnieść się z miejsca. Kawałek ciasta nabity na widelczyk Akashiego rozpłynął się w jego ustach, niosąc posmak nieba.

- Atsushi...czy jest coś czego pragniesz?

- Eeee...?

- Więc to tu jesteście! - Muro-chin otworzył drzwi tak zamaszyście, że prawie wbił je w ścianę. Wrogość i złość na jego twarzy można było porównać do wściekłego drapieżnika, którego pozornie bezbronna ofiara wciąż umyka. Po chwili uśmiech rozświetlił jego oblicze, niby miniaturowe, nowo powstałe słońce. - A ja się tyle was naszukałem.

Atmosfera była napięta. Tak bardzo, że nawet Murasakibara był w stanie doskonale to wyczuć. Muro-chin i Aka-chin siedzieli naprzeciw sobie, uśmiechając się słodko i cicho rozmawiając, niezwykle przyjaźnie. Niestety nie zdołali oszukać Atsushiego, który przecież tak dobrze znał ich tiki nerwowe...nagle Himuro odsunął swoje krzesło i zacisnął palce na ramieniu Murasakibary.

- Miło było Cię poznać, Akashi, ale teraz wybacz, byłem umówiony z Atsushim. Pójdziemy już. Żegnaj.

- Czyżby? Jak pewnie już zauważyłeś, ja również byłem umówiony z Atsushim, najwyraźniej głuptasek zapomniał zawiadomić nas o tym, że godziny się pokrywają. - Akashi również wstał, kładąc dłoń na wolnym ramieniu Murasakibary. Ten w milczeniu nabrał na maleńki widelec jeszcze odrobinę ciasta, ignorując całkowicie wyczekujące spojrzenia mężczyzn. Ba, nie tylko ich, cała kawiarnia zdążyła zainteresować się rozwojem akcji, panowała więc w niej całkowita cisza.

- Było miło...- rzekł chłopak, przeciągając samogłoski. Zdecydował się na dyplomację.

- Ale niestety, muszę już iść. Mam jutro sprawdzian z matmy, muszę się pouczyć...

- Masz dziś szczęście Atsushi, z matematyki jestem wyśmienity. - Złączone głosy Akashiego i Himuro zabrzmiały upiornie.

Rzeczywiście. W tłumaczeniu matmy oboje byli naprawdę świetni, ale Murasakibara z wiadomych powodów nie zapamiętał zbyt wiele...a jeśli powody nie były jednak tak wiadome, pozwólcie że wytłumaczę. Z jakiegoś powodu, nie do końca dla Atsushiego zrozumiałego, gdy Akashi i Himuro znajdywali się w jednym pokoju, od razu robiło się jakoś tak...gorąco. Póki co ze ściany zdążyło spaść sześć plakatów, rozbił się wazon, a Atsushi mógłby przysiąc, że zanim wyszedł do toalety, nad łóżkiem nie było tego dziwacznego wgięcia...

_**Wkurzająca dziunia bez oka**_

_Atsushi :) Jest :) Mój :)_

_**Pan Imperator**_

_Po :) Moim :) Trupie :)_

_**Wkurzając dziunia bez oka**_

_Bardzo proszę, nie kuś_ （＾ｖ＾）

_**Pan Imperator**_

_...rozumiem że zaczynamy zabawę na poważnie EMOTKA ZE STRASZNYM KWIATKIEM_

_**Wkurzając dziunia bez oka**_

_Jeśli jeszcze nie obleciał Cię strach_ EMOTKA ZE STRASZNYM KWIATKIEM DWA

- No nałóż sobie jeszcze trochę, kurczaczku, strasznie mizerny jesteś! - Rumiana kobieta z zatroskanym spojrzeniem wepchnęła na talerz Akashiego porcję ryżu i polała go obfitą ilością sosu z warzywami. Chłopak skinął głową z wdzięcznością, mimo że czuł się jakby miał eksplodować. Szczerze powiedziawszy, kompletnie nie był przyzwyczajony do tak rodzinnej atmosfery. Nawet mimo obecności Himuro, było mu naprawdę miło. Atsushi miał liczną, rozgadaną i wesołą rodzinę, piekielnie kłótliwą, ale w pewien sposób naprawdę uroczą.

Z tego co już zdążył zauważyć, najwyżej rangą była u nich matka, pulchna kobieta z dołeczkami i gęstymi, grubymi włosami, których kosmyki bez przerwy uciekały spod schludnego koka na czubku głowie. Była średniego wzrostu, tak samo jak ojciec Atsushiego, szczupły, niepozorny mężczyzna, prawdopodobnie trochę spędzony pod pantofel żony. Oprócz tego była rzecz jasna starsza siostra, Ayano, poważna i wyprostowana na krześle niczym struna, kopiąca braci pod stołem gdy nikt nie patrzył w jej stronę, niziutki, po ojcu, chłopak z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku, najwyższy i najstarszy syn, dokuczający Atsushiemu ile wlezie, oraz zabiegany chłopak w okularach, ciągle ukryty za papierami. Mimo własnej woli, Akashi poczuł małe ukłucie zazdrości. Sam miał tylko ojca, na dodatek nie czuł z nim żadnych poważniejszych więzi...

Spojrzenie Akashiego spotkało się z tym należącym do Himuro. Chłopak wydawał mu się równie zagubiony i zachwycony co on sam. Akashi wbił wzrok w groszek. Co jak co, ale z wrogami nie będzie sympatyzować...

Pani domu wydała rozkaz – „jest zbyt późno, oboje zostaniecie na noc!", rozkaz więc miał zostać wypełniony. Atsushi z roztargnieniem wszedł do wanny, zanurzając się w ciepłej wodzie. Trochę bał się co zastanie po powrocie do swojej sypialni, ale musiał choć na chwilę odpocząć od panującej między jego przyjaciółmi niezdrowej rywalizacji o...właściwie o co?

Chłopak spojrzał na wiszący nad drzwiami zegar, z niedowierzaniem orientując się że jest już po północy. Te urodziny zdecydowanie mógł podsumować jako ciekawe...

Pół godziny później, z mokrymi włosami, w samych spodniach od piżamy, wślizgnął się do swojego pokoju, ostrożnie i powoli, by nie oberwać żadnym latającym przedmiotem. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza i półmrok. Chłopak zaczął szukać wzrokiem dwóch znanych mu postaci, jednak było na to zbyt ciemno. Podszedł do łóżka, by zapalić lampkę nocną, jednak niemal natychmiast ją zgasił. Wciąż ubrani, niezwykle spokojni mimo swego towarzystwa, leżeli zwróceni do siebie twarzami Akashi i Himuro. Murasakibara po chwili wahania wsunął się w przestrzeń między nimi, nakrywając ich kołdrą. To się rano zdziwią...


End file.
